In the past, zodiac board games have been proposed which include card decks, chance devices (such as dice or spinners), currency, and game pieces that are moved about a board representing the zodiac.
Prior board games have also included references to planets and various astrology characteristics and have interrelated board game components in various ways.
However, none of the prior art has taught or suggested a zodiac board game which provides game pieces each of which is a representation of a zodiac symbol and each of which has an identifier thereon which matches indicia borne by game spaces on the board--the identifiers and corresponding indicia preferably representing the zodiac elements of water, air, fire, and earth.
In addition, none of the prior zodiac games feature game piece movement from one game space to another along a closed path in response to one player correctly or incorrectly guessing a number chosen by a second player with a secret number selector--the number-selecting player advancing when there is a wrong guess and the guessing player advancing upon a correct guess (unless the number is zero). This interaction between number-selector, game piece, and game spaces--which provides the elements of skill and intuition, player interaction, judgment and luck--is absent from prior art zodiac board games.